In a corrugator, a bridge is provided to facilitate feeding a continuous web of single face paperboard from a single facer machine to a glue machine. At the glue machine, a bonding agent is applied to the crests of the web flutes and then a liner is applied to the bonding agent.
When it is desired to apply two liners to the flutes and wherein the combined width of the liners is less than the width of the web, there is presented a problem. A conventional glue machine will apply the bonding agent to the entire length of the crest of each flute. That portion of the flutes to which a liner is not attached will create problems downstream from the glue machine since an exposed bonding agent will contaminate downstream equipment or otherwise interfere with the proper operation of the corrugator. The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem so that a conventional glue machine may be utilized as part of the corrugator.